User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Elane’nahesama
Elane’nahesama is the Great White Snake spirit- one of the first two spirits to appear in Astrala. After her brother, the Great Black Snake, Venenah’laeth, attacked Astrala, she was dealt a horrendous wound, and was forced to fuse with a Human to survive. Appearance Ela has long pink hair; which she usually has in a pony tail, and red, slit-pupil eyes. On her right cheek, and under her left eye, she has dark red, triangular markings. Since she fused with a human, her top half is that of a human girl, around the age of 18/19, and from her hip down is the body of a giant white snake. All across her snake half are red marking, and three string ornaments tied around her at equal intervals. She wears a very modified "shrine maiden" outfit, which runs down to, and covers her hips. It leaves her naval, armpits, shoulders and her sides- from under her bust to halfway down her hips exposed. Since she spends all her time in the "Spirit Pools" of the Vale of Life, she, and her clothing, are often wet. Personality Ela has a great love of life, and believes it's truly precious. She can feel the emotions of all life in Astrala and on Earth, and if anything seeks to harm her home of Astrala, or Earth too greatly, she will defend them with all her might. She's the type that can switch between being serious and carefree- and is as fun, cheeky and flirtatious as she is motherly and wise. She's often seen as the leading, or guiding figure of Astrala, as even the four Ruling Spirits seek her council at times. Although, she's willing to let the Ruling Spirits fight it out in wars, as she believes life will get stagnant without renewal and flowing emotions. Ela is one who believes life forms best when born from nature. Because of this, she has shown a complete unwillingness to protect, or even get involved with Psychena and its inhabitants, because they were "unnaturally" created, and "treat life with flippancy". Her relations with Filicia are a uncertain, as they never speak with each other. Ela holds authority and respect in Astrala, not through great power, but through great wisdom and a strong will. Ela is not nearly as powerful as Lumi Faraday, Nita Flores, Inti or Filicia. In fact, her power lies somewhere between the Ruling Spirits and the Awakened. Background Elane’nahesama (Ela) and her brother, Venenah’laeth (Ven)- the Great White Snake and the Great Black Snake, were born at the very beginning of Astrala, and are believed to be the first two living things on Earth. Ela represents life and renewal, and her brother death and decay. Not too long after their own births, floods of spirits came to be as elements and life began to appear on Earth. Astrala began to flourish, and Ela and Ven were the guiding figures. About 10,000 years after all of air, water, fire and earth appeared on the Earth, the four Ruling Spirits were born- four powerful beings who proceeded to forge their own kingdoms in Astrala. Ela and Ven watched as the Four Kingdoms arose, and realized Astrala was home to countless spirits. This is about when the First Great Spirit War occurred, and the four Ruling Spirits clashed against each other over views of life, Earth and Astrala. It was said this war is what caused life to begin on earth, as all the elements and spiritual forces collided. After the war had settled- 100 years after it began, a strange being calling itself "Filicia" appeared on the Earth. She was unlike anything the spirits had seen before. Filicia spent some time in Astrala, and met with the Ruling Spirits, and Ela and Ven. She became close to everyone there. But in an act which would estrange her relationship with Ela, she created Psychena and all life and laws in it. Ela found this to almost be a spit in the face of nature and her beliefs, and all contact between her and Filicia faded completely. In 287,501 BC, after billions of years of relative peace, with some unrest and small clashes here and there, the Ruling Spirits clashed once more, but this clash was far more epic than previous clashed. It simply didn't end. Over 5000 years passed by during the Second Great Spirit War, and the pain was great. Never before, and hopefully never again will the spirits clash as they did in this period. The war was ended when one powerful awakaned spirit, Yorazu, used all her power to forcibly stop the Ruling Spirit, and make them end the fighting. After this, there wasn't even the smallest clash between spirits. In around 9,000 BC, Ven was getting very bored with the current peace, and it began to drive him mad. Not only this, but everybody feared him, while showing admiration and respect to Ela and the Ruling Spirits. Ven was becoming bored, jealous, angry and maddened. Ven attacked Astrala in an act of pure aggression. He caused even more death and pain than the Ruling Spirits during the Second Great Spirit War. At this point also, the first Human Psychic Inti Qon, was in Astrala- almost like fate. Ela fought Ven in an epic battle, but Ven had fought so much more than Ela, and she was outmatched. Not too long after the fight started, Ven dealt a mortal blow to Ela, and tore her body in two. Even for a ruling spirit, and especially Ela, even this damage was recoverable- but Ven had used his deadliest poison to shut down her powers. Ela, the "Spirit of Life" was dying. Inti didn't realize this at the time. Inti fought Ven for the next week, and eventually bound his soul to her own and dominated his will. He became her pet, for all intents and purposes. This is when Inti felt the dying Ela through Ven's powers. Ela was very weak, and there was now no way to bring her back to normal. Inti knew, even in her current state, that Ela's power would destroy any other spirit who tried to bond with her, and the Ruling Spirits would never do it. She needed an "empty" vessel. That too ruled spirits out, as dead spirits simply disperse. So she went to Earth, and using Ven's powers, search for recently dead Human girls- and she found one. She didn't have a name, and had been killed by a blow to the head. Inti took her back to Ela, and pleaded her to fuse with he girl. Ela did just that. She was reborn, though different in form- the top of her body was that of the Human girl, now fully healed and altered through Ela's power. After many centuries, Ela's full power eventually returned, and she came to like her new form over her old one. To endure nothing like Ven ever happened again, Ela also began training herself, to become more powerful. Ela secluded herself in her home; the Vale of Life at the Heart of Astrala. She rarely leaves, though the Ruling Spirits come to her for council and guidance. Ela also never heard from Inti again, and is unsure of her current whereabouts. There are currently a few spirits who have dubbed Ela the "Queen of Astrala", as she appears to be at the top of the pecking order- but she doesn't accept this title or position, and states she doesn't want to rule anything. Future Events After Nita Flores makes her move, and entraps nearly all the Awakened, and keeps Lumi and the rest busy, one of her generals attacks the Psychic School Islands. The Elite Seven stand up to defend it, but get royally beaten. After their defeat, the Elite Seven go off to train and recover. This somehow leads to Nozomi Ono ending up with Ela for two years of intense training. She makes Nozomi spend all her time in the Spirit Pools- large pools of water which can be made by Ela to rapidly draw in all astral and spiritual energy around them. Not only this, but the weather swings between extremes. Telling Nozomi: "You possess excellent control of your astral powers, but until you can fight normally in these pools, you are not ready for the next step." Powers Ela is the Great White Snake spirit, and Spirit of Life. She possesses many powers relating to life and spirits, and controlling related forces. As the Great White Snake spirit, she naturally has: *Absolute Immortality *Medical Intuition *Half-Snake Physiology *Half-Spirit Physiology Her powers are varied and potent. Not only can she control astral energy, spiritual force and life-force, but fatigue, health, immortality and resurrection. She can also control psychic and emotional energies, and feel the emotions of all life in Astrala and on Earth. She has the power to cure any illness and heal any wound- and can even restore physical objects of their damage and wear. Ela is also absolutely immortal now after her training, and can reform from any damage of any extent and type; she an even reform others. *Absolute Life Inducement *Astral Manipulation *Courage Inducement *Curing *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Fatigue Manipulation *Flawless Restoration *Health Manipulation *Immortality Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Panempathy *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Reforming/Remote Reforming - Ela can not only reform through her absolute immortality, she can also reform others, and even do it remotely. *Restoration *Resurrection Manipulation *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Telepathy Trivia *Even at a full length of 9.22m, Ela is apparently still 200 times smaller than her old form. Themes WIP Gallery 30_foot_sunflower.png|A 30'1" tall sunflower in Germany, for a representation of Ela's full length. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet